


Everything is not as it seems

by Shewiththehazeleyez



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After S2, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Everybody is alive!, F/M, I'm just not going to go there, M/M, Sam and Dean go hunt stuff, There are whoopsies, Unknown season for supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewiththehazeleyez/pseuds/Shewiththehazeleyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice sleepy town that just had some rather violent supernatural deaths. Normal job right. Quick and easy. That is what they thought. God where they wrong. Werewolves do not act like they are suppose to act and there is something else in the woods and they might need to enlist the local pack to help them take care of it. Ha as if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The job is accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Right. First of on the Supernatural side of this story I am so not going to go deep into their really messed up family issues. There might be mentioning of it, but I am only on season six right now so there. Teen Wolf side of this story it is going to be set just a little after the alpha pack, but Boyd and Erica are still alive because I fucking can.

Sam looked up as Dean finished up a call with some hunter that he had yet to meet. They had stopped in some small town somewhere in just out of Colorado barely into Utah to rest and figure out a new case. The hotel was shit and he was pretty sure the stain on the floor was blood and not throw up like the manger had promised. They were only there for one night though so he could put up with it. And it was not like he had seen worse. Sam noticed the dark circles under Dean’s eyes when he turns to speak to him.  
“Naldo just called. Said he came across some harpies up near Seattle, but they don’t seem to be causing trouble yet, but he is going to keep an eye out on them for a day or two. Anyway got anything good? I am dying for something bloody and gruesome. Not witches though. Fucking hate witches.”  
“Well I think I found something. It is a town called Beacon Hills, California. They have had some troubles in the past at least ten years ago and then it all settled down. Now though it started back up again only worse. It started out small just attacks, but then someone caught some wolf like animal that apparently walked on two legs. That problem went away and then something else came up. A string of deaths and six people were paralyzed at a local gay club where people reported seeing a lizard man. Bodies were up and were eaten. Soon after there was an attack at the police station where half of the police force got torn apart by something. Not soon after bodies started piling up with their heads smashed in and throats slashed. Get this three of the nine that were killed were virgins. On the less gory death side a girl with epilepsy was cured. She was expected to die soon, but suddenly did a complete turnaround is strutting around the town healthy as you please. ” Sam finished and looked at Dean whose mouth was hanging open in shock.  
“Wow.” Was all Dean said. Sam nodded.  
“Yeah I know.” Sam continued on. “Things having been quite for a long time now, but I want to go do some digging just to see what happened and see if we can deal the thing or things that caused all the trouble.”  
“Sooo let me get this straight. Small town. Perfectly happy everybody has two point five children with a white picket fence with a dog. Then the world suddenly seems to go to shit? Dude we are so going there! Think we could do a pit stop at Hollywood on the way there?”  
\--------------  
The town was cute; and it was hard to imagine something horrible ever going on in this town, so naturally something horrible did in fact have to happen. Many, many times. Dean pulled into the cheapest looking motel they could find and after driving all day Sam’s butt was numb and his knees ached from being cramped inside the impala all day and while the town did seem to have a good few of abandon buildings most likely from years ago when people actually went to small towns like this to buy stuff it was lacking in cheap motels that would suit their needs. The lady at the desk was too friendly to be normal and even Dean was too tired to flirt with her. After climbing the stairs to the room they enter it and Dean throws his bag on his bed while Sam places his gently on the floor next the bed. Bedbugs and all that.  
“Alright then. So tomorrow? Do you want to do some digging first or go talk to the sheriff and everyone else now?” Sam asks turning to look at Dean who was now face first into the pillow and the only noise Sam hears is “Mffff.” He just sighs and drags out their suits and frowns at their fraying edges and makes a mental note to get them replaced soon. Maybe some nicer ones this time. He searches the room for an iron because Dean’s was looking even wrinklier than usual. While he doubted anyone in this sleepy town has even seen a FBI agent he was pretty sure none of them were dumb enough to assume they would let their agents walk around in wrinkly suits. Though, he thinks, they would not let them drive around in 19167 impala’s either. He takes a break from his hunt for an iron to look over at Dean. His mouth is now hanging open slightly and Sam smiles just a little at the picture it makes. Sam felt he brain urging him to get some sleep so he heed its call and went to sleep.  
¬--------------  
“To tell you both I am surprised that we haven’t seen some of you fellas around here sooner.” Sam just smiles and speaks.  
“Well, it does take away while to get things going. There are about 40 people killed per day in the U.S alone.” The Sheriff rubbed his head and sighed.  
“I suppose what has been happening in this town recently does not help in that matter. Honestly I don’t know what has been happening recently. Nothing like this has happened since the Hale fire. It is still hard to process it sometimes. The fact that it was a kid one time does not help it.” Dean smiled cryptically.  
“It always helps us to think of them more as things rather than people sometimes. They seem to have lost their humanity. If they ever had it.” Sam shoots him a look, because this is not the time to be making veiled jokes about supernatural creatures. Something catches his eyes and he looks past Dean to see what seems to be arms waving dramatically before disappearing from view. He looks back to Sheriff Stilinski and asks. “Can you tell us what happened that night? At the Sheriff’s station that night I mean. Using your words other than the ones written on paper.”  
“Uhh let’s see, well my son, his best friend, and I were going through some evidence since we believed that we had found the person responsible for the deaths happening recently. I sent Stiles out to tell Malleny to let Scott’s mom in when she came to the station because we needed her to identify Matt; when Stiles came back with Matt. He made us turn in our cell phones and that I was handcuffed to a bench in the jails cells. It was silent for a little bit, but then there was a gunshot. Matt came in later with Melissa and Scott who was shot right about here,” He paused and gestured to his lower right section of his torso. “After locking Melissa in the one jail cell they left again and it was silent once more. It much have been five minutes later when all the lights went off in the station. There was even more gun shots, but they were different this time. Something of a higher caliber. I pulled the hook off of the wall so I could get Melissa out and find out what was going on when Matt came up behind me and knocked me out. I just remember waking up some time later to find him drowned in the river.” He shook his head. “That is it I am afraid. You’ll have to talk to one of the other three to find out more.” Sam smiled trying not to let his disappointment shine through at the lack of information they received. “Thanks Sheriff you have been helpful-” He broke off when there was a loud thud against the glass. Everybody jumped and turned to look out the window. A boy stood there with a sheepish look on his face. He waved meekly before ducking out of view again. “Uhh,” Dean looked at the Sheriff for an explanation. The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his head.  
“That would be mine.” Sam looked back out the window where the kid had stood and saw him peek over the edge of the window before ducking back down.  
“Anyway,” Dean drawled, “Can you tell us about the string of other deaths?” The Sheriff shook his head. “We still have not pieced that one together. All we can gather from that is that the person or persons all believed in some sort of pagan thing to be doing human sacrifices. I am sure you've seen it.” Sam nodded.  
“And the other murder’s? The ones before all of the rest of the stuff happened?”  
“The ones with Kate Argent? We closed those as tying loose ends up, but the same with Matt I have no idea how she made those look like animal attacks. I mean at one point she even hacked into the video feed in one store and created some giant monster animal to put in it! It even looked like some werewolf!” He laughed, but quickly sobered up. “We still haven’t solved her murder, but to tell you the truth I do not think anyone is really trying. Everyone loved the Hale family. I am sorry I couldn't help you more gentlemen, but I’m afraid that is all I have for you.” Dean and Sam stood up and both shook his hand.  
“It is alright Sheriff you have been more than helpful.”


	2. The phoney Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things. One. AAAAAAAAAAA! Two. WHAT THE FUDGE NUGGETS!. 
> 
> That is all

Stiles crashes through the door to Derek's loft and he so does it gracefully no matter the look that Boyd gives him for crashing through the door and interrupting his book.

"We have a problem. Well specifically two problems. With guns."

"What are you talking about?" Issac poked his head into the room from the kitchen sandwich in his hand. "Where is Derek?' Is the way Stilles responds.

"Here." Derek walks down the spiraling stair case and Stiles watches him walk down his chest doing that bird trapped in it when he sees him. Derek comes over to him and kisses his forehead.

"What are these problems with guns?" Stiles takes a second to reboot his brain then he remembers.

"There are two FBI agents here, but they aren't actually FBI agents except they are pretending to be them and you guys are in trouble!" He flails his arms around because they don't seem to grasp the trouble they are in. Derek grasped his hands pinned them to his sides.

"Stiles, stiles calm down and explain." Stiles took a deep breath and launched into his explanation.

"So Dad came into work today and Carl said that there were some FBI agents here to see hm. So he talks to them and notices something funny about them. The one that introduces himself as Agent Lycan has a haircut that is against FBI regulations, they drive a 1967 Chevy impala, and the most important piece is is that their badges were fake. Guys I think we have hunters on our hands."

"What makes you think that?" Boyd asks.

"They kept asking questions about every single supernatural thing that has happened. Usually FBI agents just investigate one things."

"Do you think Argent has anything to do with this?" Issac asks. Derek shook his head.

"It wouldn't make sense for them to go to the police and not receive the information from the Argent's themselves. We need to get the pack together so that we can decide what we are going to do with this information." Stiles nods his head because this is important. Like super de duperdy important.

"I'll call Scott," He says, "who wants to wake Erika?" They all look at each other, because despite the fact that it is already being eleven o'clock nobody wants to wake the teenage werewolf before she is ready to be woken. Slowly they all look to Boyd who looks back at them arms crossed. "Why me?" He asks.

"Because you are the one that she is least likely to seriously hurt or maim." He sighs and rolls his eyes, but goes to wake up Erika anyway. Stiles moves to the kitchen dialing Scott while going on a quest for food. He hears Derek follow behind him. He listens to the phone ring and ring. He takes the pop that Derek offers him and places the phone between his shoulder and head waiting for Scott to pick up. He and Derek dance around each other opening drawers and cupboards. Scott finally picks up with a

"Hey can you make it quick? I'm at work right now."

"We are calling an emergency pack meeting tonight. I need you to get in touch with Allison and ask if there have been any new hunters in town recently."

"I'm on break in five minutes. I'll call and ask then."

"Hey what do you want for supper tonight?" There is rustling on the other side and Stiles hears a dog bark before Scott answers with a simple "Parmesan chicken please." Stiles says good-bye and hangs up. Stiles turns and looks to Derek who is already taking the chicken out of the freezer to defrost for dinner that night. They both turn and look to the ceiling as they hear Boyd whelp in pain. They smile at each other and start to get everything ready for lunch. Issac wanders into the kitchen and despite Stiles smacking his hand away steals a sip from his pop. Derek grabs a pan and quickly moves out of the way as Erica shuffles in and plops down onto a chair instantly hiding her head in her arms. Boyd following behind her a slightly pained look on his face. Stiles does a quick glance over to make sure he isn't that badly injured.

"Where did she get you this time?" Issac laughs. Boyd glares at him and doesn't say anything. Erica mumbles something into her arms which makes Issac laugh and Derek's lips twitch.

"What? What did she say?" Stiles demands. Derek turns his head and whispers "Balls." A bark of laughter escapes his mouth. They all banter back forth throwing things across the kitchen. They laugh when Issac throws a bag of turkey and it open in mid-flight and half of the turkey lands on the floor the other half in Derek's hair. Stiles then whacks the both of them when they start a wrestling match in the middle of the kitchen. For a moment time seems to stand still and Stiles feels like this feeling of happiness could go on forever. So naturally it lasts until he gets home.

(l.l)(l.l)

He groans and smacks his head on the steer wheeling and then rubs it as an apology. There standing on his door steps are the two phony FBI agents. He gets out of the jeep and shuts the door twirling the keys in one hand and keeping one hand on the phone in case of trouble. They turn and look at him and Stiles does a quick glance over. One is freakishly tall, but has a younger look to him. The shorter one is older and has the kind if face that says you fuck me over I'll fuck you over twice as bad.

"Can I help you?" He asks. The tall one steps forward and sticks out his hand.

"Mister Stilinski? I'm Agent Lycan and this is my partner Agent Wulf. We are here to ask you about a couple of situations that have happened recently." He attempts to come off friendly, but Stiles sensed a vague stiffness to his manner that he is sure the FBI training would have beat out of him. He crossed his arms and pulls himself to look taller though he still feels small next to Goliath.

"Yeah right, and my name is actually Agent Bullshit. You guys aren't actually FBI agents you are hunters." They look on their faces are priceless. He doesn't say anything else and lets them make the first move. The shorter one steps forward and Stiles doesn't step back. He isn't intimidate by people getting in his personal space. He lives with werewolves, hell he is dating one! Puppy piles are a mandatory thing with them.

"Look kid I don't know where you got the idea that we aren't from the FBI, but we are. Here I'll show you my badge." He fishes it off of coat and flips it open for him to see. It was a fake. Good, but a fake. He snorts. "Those are about as real as my boobs." He tries not to laugh at their faces. Some mirth must have shown in his face because their faces harden and they lose their attempted FBI facade.

"Alright kid you got us. Five points to Ravenclaw. So then I figure you know the real reason we are here." Short one growls. Stiles shrugs.

"Could be a million of reasons." He starts listing them of. "There was Peter Hale going around killing people though really they did deserve it, they set most of his family on fire. Though you cannot be here for him since last I heard he was in Scotland trying to get out of an accidental marriage to a pixie. It couldn't be for Jackson since he is no longer a kanima and is in fact also out of the country. It most certainly isn't for the darach since she is dead and it isn't for the alpha pack because all, but two are dead and they aren't even alphas anymore. Havens know where they are. So why are you here?" They stare at him for a long time. Stiles starts to shift from foot to foot in the silence. He feels like the world is going to end before these two get out of their knowledge dump. Suddenly Goliath speaks.

"May I ask how you dealt with all of these?"

"I dunno man it was hard. Have you ever tried to keep some giant lizard that is one of your class mates from killing someone and pass all your classes? It was hard man I think a lot of it was dumb luck."

"So it was all dumb luck no say supernatural help?" Goliath asks. Stiles makes a face.

"You honestly think I am going to tell you if there was supernatural help in dealing with the supernatural?" He asks amazed he would even try to get that answer. Plus it was kind of dumb of course he would have used supernatural help. Stiles is bad ass, but he isn't that badass.

"Look kid," now it was short one speaking, "we're trying to do our job and keep people safe." Stiles can feel his face harden.

"You know I got beat up by someone who said something just like that all in the name of keeping people safe. I was one of the people that they should have sworn to keep safe. Oh, don't get me wrong I'm still human. Now you guys think you are doing the right thing, but no one wants you hear. I think you are forgetting that I am the Sheriff's son you are strange men pretending to be FBI agents and you are on private property." He holds up his phone.  
"Leave this town now or so help me I'll call my dad." Both of them glare at him before slowly, oh so slowly get into their car and drive away. Stiles breaths out a shaky breath and then starts to call Derek. He needs to know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thought and comments are loved and the next chapter should be up next week if all goes as planned


	3. Doing a little digging

They only drive out of the view of the kid before Dean pulls over.  
“What just happened?” He asks. Sam snorts.   
“We just got our asses hand to us on a silver platter by some kid. That is what happened Dean.” Dean glares at him before asking.   
“So what now?”   
“Leave? I don’t know Dean I can’t really think of a time where something like this happened. Where a single town has had such wild monster attacks.”  
“Do you think something could be drawing them here?”  
“Possibly. It could be anything, but do you notice the one common thread that keeps popping up?”  
“No.”  
“The Hale family. I think we should do some digging.”  
“Fine, but I’m changing out of this suit first it itches.”   
(I.I)(I.I)  
The house must have been grand in the days past, but it was now a burned out husk. The road was bumpy coming up to it and the house being nestled so far back into the woods for a family of supernatural werewolves it must have been the perfect refuge from the outside world. Sam and Dean stood inside the front room.  
“Looks like no one has been here for a while.” Sam says glancing around. Dean frowns and steps into the kitchen.   
“I don’t think so. There are some empty water bottles in here. No one lives here, but there are people still coming here.” They move carefully through the house. It creaks and groans as they move through what was the living room and out the back door. Sam notices something. It was a hunters blind covering something large and square. He grabbed hold of the scratchy fabric and pulled it off with a sharp yank. A chest with a large padlock was underneath. “Dean!” He yelled. “I think I found something.” Dean came over and pulling his lock picking kit from his jacket knelled down to get better access to the lock. A minute or two pass by and finally the lock clicks open. Dean smiles and places the tools away. Sam pulls the lock off of the hinge and open the trunk. That is not a normal thing to keep in a trunk. Is his first thought and then we have this stuff in the impala. The trunk is filled with cross bows, pistols, jars of some kind of ash, bullets, ropes, and oddly enough what looked like water balloons. “That is not something that you normally find at some creepy old house.” Dean says. Sam just hums his agreement already shifting through all the stuff. There was care in the placement of the items, but all were well used so people came here often to use them. What for Sam didn’t want to know.   
“What is all of this stuff?” Sam asks pulling out a crossbow. Dean pulled out a long knife.  
“I dunno man, but there is some sick gear in here.”   
“Could it be hunters? Maybe there are some that are located nearby and this might be one of their stashes.”  
“And risk someone finding it? Plus the drive is out of the way for people to make.”  
“Whose is it then?”  
“Ours.” Sam and Dean whirled around pistols already pointing at the new speaker. The boy just raised an eyebrow in response to this. Sam quickly observed the situation. Two teenagers, one female the other male, stood a good distance of, but close enough that they barely had to raise their voices to be heard. Both had had on practical clothes to be out in the woods in and both carried a water bottle.  
“What are you doing here? This is private property you have no right to be here.” The girl spoke first tone aggressive.   
“What are you doing with a bunch of weapons stashed in a trunk behind a burnt out house?” Dean counters.   
“Why are you asking questions? This is private property we can have whatever the hell we want on it.”   
Sam had a flash of thought.   
“We are with the town council. We are here to investigating old buildings about to be condemned to look for-”   
“You are lying.” Sam jerked into silence. The other teen spoke now. His voice was surprisingly gentle for someone who was so giant. He spoke again. “It is hard to tell, but you just lied. Besides this building was bought back from the city. Who are you really?”   
Sam sighed internally they could just not catch a break. There was silence as both duos started at each other both sides assessing the other. They tensen in the air was palpable. It was broken by the ringing of a phone. The girl reached into her pocket and answered it with looking away from them. Sam shifted in the silence. Suddenly the girl’s face snapped into that of anger. “You are hunters!” The male teenager let out a growl and instantly took a fighting stance. Sam and Dean instantly jerked their guns up and pointed them at the teenagers.   
“You guys are werewolves!” Dean exclaimed.   
“What of it? We never killed anyone the Argents can confirm that you have no right to be here.” The girl said. She was not wolfed it, but she had too struck a defense position. “Okay, okay look,” Sam said, “Let’s just all calm down here. Why don’t we put don’t we put down our guns and you just tone down on the wolfy powers. Okay? And then we’ll start things over. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Who are you?” The two teens glanced at each other. “Boyd.” The male said.   
“Erica.” The girl spoke. “Are you happy now? Now go away.”   
“Erica.” Boyd murmured. “Temper. Remember what Derek said.”   
“Derek? Is that your alpha?” Sam asked. The two teen wolves looked at each other and then, no pun intended, turned tail and ran off into the woods. “Dammit!” Dean cursed and started to chase after them before Sam snagged onto his arm. “Dean wait! They might be more of them out there. We shouldn’t go chasing after them when we can hardly see.” Dean scowled and looked up at the sky. Clouds had started to roll in blocking out the already fading sun. “Come on Dean. Let’s go find out who the Argents are.” Dean nodded his head and started to stomp of towards the impala. Sam walked over to the trunk, locked it and then threw the cover back over it. He spared one more glance around the now werewolf free area and walked after his brother.   
(l.l)(l.l)  
They stop at the motel and look up the Argent’s address before they get into the impala and drive there. Upon arrival they quickly asses the house from outside. All the windows have some sort of bush underneath that those silly State Farm insurance tells you to put underneath. Sam can see one of this little stamps inside the window that tells a story of a family of some money and knows what to do to protect themselves. Sam nods his head toward the house and Dean nods his head in agreement and they get out of the impala and start walking up the little sidewalk toward the door. Dean rings the door bell, but there isn’t an answer. Both of them look at each other and Dean rings the doorbell a second time. There was still no answer so Dean tries to the door knob to see if it was locked. It is locked and Dean is about to reach into his pocket for his lock picking kit for the second time when the door opens a blond man with glasses wrenched open the door with a glare. “What?” He snapped.   
“Uhh,” Sam says ever so eloquently, “Mr. Argent?” The blond man snorts.   
“Hardly. I’m Ty Sinclair Mr. Argent’s business and –uh hunting buddy.”   
“Oh, well that’s great ‘cause my brother and I passing through town on our way to visit some relatives and we lost our money so we are stuck here until one of them can send some money and we saw the preserve and thought about a hike to pass the time. Do you know where would be a good place to hike?” Dean jumped into the conversation.   
“Yeah, though you wouldn't have any dangerous animals, say wolves, out here would you?” The man rolled his eyes. “There hasn't been any wolves in Beacon Hills in over 60 years.”  
“Really? Because we thought we saw two just a while ago over by the Hale house. And you seem like the kind of guy who might know something about that.” Sam states with raised eyebrow. Ty stares at them for a minute before a grin spreads across his face. “Ah. Hunters. Wouldn’t expect to see one of our kind this far into Beacon Hills what with the Argent’s having a monopoly of the area. They protect this area themselves.” Dean snorts.   
“Yeah, they've been doing a bang up of that so far.” Ty glares at Dean.   
“That is not their fault. The stupid werewolves kept getting in the way. Said it wasn't right. That the people doing all the killing could be saved. Utter bullshit I say, the instant they kill someone they should be killed themselves. Better now rather than later before they actually do something.” Sam shifted his wait not liking where this was headed. “Have they killed someone? Any in the werewolf pack?” Ty nods.  
“Aye they have. The alpha of theirs, Derek Hale, turned a student into a werewolf, but he became a kanima first though and killed all these people. He broke the treaty he had with the Argents of not turning someone. They let it slide for some reason. That is who want to get.” Sam fights not to let out a groan escape his mouth. He had already thought they would be dealing with an alpha since the boy, Boyd, had shifted without the power of the moon. He had read about these kind of werewolves in dad’s journal. There had been a French werewolf that had had several children with a skin walker and they had inherited the father’s ability to change their skin, but only into a half wolf half man thing. “How will be able to catch him?” Dean asks and Sam tunes back in. Ty shrugs.   
“Go for one of his pack I’m sure. Though you would have to worry about the rest of the pack coming down on you. Though there is one that I think if you pulled the strings just right I’m sure you’ll be able to get Derek without the pack coming down on you.” Sam despite the cold feeling starting to spread in his stomach the longer the guy talks because the way he talks an almost gleeful still asks.   
“Who?”  
“Stiles Stilinski, Derek’s mate. You want answers you get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeepppp...I've got nothing to say. Oh well!


	4. Things are heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me and I do believe that it will show in the next chapter as there will be a pov change! Opps.

By the time dinner is in the oven and everyone has gathered in the loft the storm that had been brewing all day has finally crashed into Beacon Hills, literally with booming thunder 

and ear splitting cracks of lighting. He jumps every once in a while at a partially loud ones and glances around to make sure no one sees. As of now they’re all in the living room 

playing keep away with one of Scott’s lacrosse gloves. He wanders back in and stands next to Derek who is staring at them chase each other around with a found smile. Stiles 

watches Scott do a spectacular tackle into Issac, who has his glove, and then Issac proceeds to flip him right into the wall. Stiles decides that maybe this is something that he 

should stay out of for now. He turns and looks at Derek. “Hey.” He breaths. Derek just stares at him and doesn’t say anything. Stiles keeps talking. “Should we do an intervention 

since dinner is almost ready?” Derek shook his head. 

“No, let the puppies have their fun.” Stiles face breaks out into a grin. “Ohmygod. Did you just? You did!” Derek is now glaring at him. “Stiles I swear if you don’t stop it I swear I’ll rip 

your throat out-  
-with my teeth.” Stiles joins in and they both say the last line together. Stiles grins, possibly a bit crazy, at Derek who tries to look angry, but can’t quit get it. “Admit it you secretly 

like them being called puppies don’t you?” 

“Stiles.” 

“Come on admit it.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“Don’t”

“Do.” 

“Mom and Dad are fighting again!” Stiles groans and lets his head plop down onto Derek’s shoulder and is almost dislodged by his silent laughter that shakes them. He shifts his 

head to glare at the teenagers who have now all frozen where they stand to grin at them like the idiots they are. Except for Lydia who just rolls her eyes and goes back to reading 

her book. Stiles is glad when the timer beeps because he can leave the room without looking like a coward. He grabs the hot pad holders and pulls the chicken out of the oven. He 

grabs a spatula and takes them off the tray and sets one aside for his dad later that night. 

He moves off to the side make sure the food is in an easily accessible area and then promptly yells “Alright you heathens! Time for dinner!” He quickly stabs a chicken and drags it 

onto his plate right before Issac and Scott both come bursting through the door and tripping over each other and falling over onto the floor. Erika steps right over both of them 

and calmly dishes herself up some chicken and spears herself some green peas before calmly walking out. Issac and Scott continue to rough house with 

Boyd sneaking in between them to steal something one of them wanted. Derek cuffed both Issac and Scott over their heads and while they were rubbing their heads Derek stole a 

chicken from Scott’s plate and some snap peas from Issac’s. Stiles watches for an opening in the chaos and then jumps in creating his own little dance while scooping things first 

onto his plate and then into a container for his dad. A couple of minutes later and brief minuet food fight between Issac and Erica later everybody has settled down and is sitting 

at the table. Everybody digs in and everybody talks in between everybody just about everything that has been happening. Soon plates are pushed into the middle of the table and 

the mood turns grave as everyone turns and looks to the head of the table as Derek stands up. “I am sure all of you have heard of the hunter’s that have come into town. Scott has 

Allison had any time to ask her father anything?” 

“She said that the hunters have not tried to come into contact with them so she and her father are guessing that they do not follow the code like they should.” Scott answers. Derek 

nodded and turned to face Erica and Boyd. “You were with them on the property when they were there what can you tell us.” Boyd and Erica looked at each other and then Boyd 

turned to talk to everyone. “The tall one was the one that seemed the one most likely to talk to us. The shorter one looked less likely. He was the older one though and I think they 

were related. They both smelt very similar and not like people who are dating each other. They both smelt like death. Where ever they come from they have seen a lot of death and 

a lot of it seemed like supernatural things.” Erica jumped in. 

“Before you called us about what happened with Stiles they tried to pass themselves off as people who are working for the city. They obviously haven’t done their homework as well 

as they thought they have.” Stiles almost laughed at the poor bastards. Honestly who goes into a fight with supernatural creatures without researching properly? He is jerked back 

into the conversation by Derek talking directly to him now. “There hasn’t been anything supernatural lately that has been reported to your father has there Stiles?” Stiles shook his 

head. 

“No, just some odd complaints of this bird or whatever that has been swooping down onto cars down by the preserve, oh and Mr. Levene’s daily complaints of that ‘blasted hag 

always stealing my underwear’” Derek rolled his eyes and Scott stifled a snicker at his possible more unnecessary information than what was needed. Derek opened his mouth to 

speak again, but had to wait for a crack of lighting and the thunder that came shortly after. “I am sure that I don’t need to tell any of you to be careful. We do not know who these 

hunters are and so I want two people to watch them when they can. I’ll track them during the day when everybody is at school and everybody will rotate out when they can. 

Everybody needs to be traveling in pairs just to be safe. I know everyone has been hoping for some peace and quiet, but as of now we need to be very careful. No more training in 

the woods and there won’t be any more pack runs for a while. Everybody needs to be careful. I can’t not express this enough.” 

“They know about us Derek. They saw Boyd and ne at the Hale house.” Erica leaned past everyone to address Derek. “We are safe. We have not killed anyone and have in fact 

protected this town more times than any hunter here. If we just lie low until they pass we should be safe.” Derek spoke. “That should be all. Meeting adjourned.” Everybody pushed 

their chairs away the table and Boyd and Erica went to drive home back to their families while Scott, Lydia and Issac wandered towards the living room. Stiles turned towards Derek. 

“Hey, I’m going to bring my dad some dinner do you want to come with and then go back to my house later?” Derek smiled at him. “Another one of your romantic date ideas 

again?” 

“You know it babe.”

(l.l)(l.l)

No matter what Stiles’ dad says he is romantic good dammit. Okay so maybe Hansel & Gretel Witch Hunters while trying to shove popcorn down your boyfriend’s shirt because he 

keeps making sarcastic comments about the whole move isn’t most people’s definition of romantic, but it works for them. They are curled up on to sofa when Derek’s head starts 

to nod. Despite the screaming and gunshots coming from the movie he finally falls asleep. Stiles carefully removes himself from Derek and picks up the now empty bowl of 

popcorn. He turns down the volume of the TV down and then headed into the kitchen. The storm seemed to have passed, but the clouds still were heavy in the sky. Stiles placed 

the bowl inside the sink and brushed some salt from the counter into his hand. The house was fairly silent save for the soft murmuring of the TV. He dumps the salt into the trash 

can swipes his hands together to remove the tiny grains of salty from and his hands and goes to walk back into the living room. The wooden floor creaks below his feet and it 

takes him a second to put it together. He is standing on tile. Quickly he moves over to grab a knife out of the drawer and looks out both doors. The one leading to the living room 

is clear, but it is the one heading to the entry way that has a shadow that doesn’t belong. Stiles feels his heart racing and not in the good way that involves sexy time, but on the 

bad way the involves pain and gore. He turns side ways to make himself a smaller target for anything that might come through the door. Slowly he starts to slink towards the door 

his arm holding the knife braced out in front of him ready to stab. If this was a movie or TV show some dramatic music would be playing right now he thinks. The closer he gets to 

the door he starts to hear a snuffling sound and what sounds like claws against the wood floor. He leans against the wall and starts to peak around when a hand grabs onto his 

shoulder. He jumps and looks over to his right. Derek is standing there with a serious face on. Putting his finger to his lips Derek makes a shh face. Stiles is now aware of how quite 

the house is. Derek breaths in deep and Stiles has been with werewolves long enough to spot when one is about to attack. Stiles quickly moves out of the way so that if there is 

going to be bodily fluids spraying everywhere then he wants to be at a safe distance where he won’t get to badly spayed. Derek shifts and takes a deep breath and his body tenses 

up as he prepares to spring around the corner. Suddenly there is a strange squawking sound and a rapid clacking sound. “Door!” Derek growls and Stiles runs across to the living 

room door just in time to see a thing crash threw the screen door and then fly off into the night. 

“What the hell was that!?” Stiles exclaimed.

“I have no idea.” Derek mutters brushing past. 

“Really helpful Derek.” Stiles shoots back and Derek gives him the stink eye and kneels down admits the wreckage that is the screen door. 

“Whatever it is it is quick, but big, flies and is sometimes a human or at least partially a human.” Derek says. 

“Where do you get that?”

“The smell.” 

“Should we hunt it down?” Stiles asks. Derek doesn’t say anything and only twirls a large gray feather between his fingers. He glares at as if it is the cause of all his problems. 

“Derek?” Stiles asks softly. Derek lets the feather drift back the ground. “Call Issac and get him down here. He is better at this then I am.” Stiles nods and heads over to the coffee 

table sits. He hits Issac’s speed dial and puts it to his ear. The cocking of a gun makes him jerk around. The short hunter stands there cuts and bruises all over his face and the only 

thing more worrying then that is the gun pointed to Stiles’ head. “All right kid. I am having something of a weird day. Everything is messed up this town so I am only going to ask 

you once. Where is the alpha?”


	5. Here there be monsters

“We aren’t seriously going to kidnap some kid are we Dean?” They are sitting in some small diner that was the old school kind of one. It was one of the few in the town though and 

apparently very popular even at six o’clock. Some families were eating dinner while some couple were there just sharing some milkshakes or fries. All in all everybody’s 

conversations made for a pleasant background noise and ensured that their conversation would not be overheard by accident. Dean takes a big bite of his hamburger cheeks 

bulging with food. “Mpf.” Is what he says and Sam rolls his eyes. “Manners Dean.” Dean swallows down his food with an addable gulp. 

“I don’t know Sam. Everything is toppsie turvey on this town. Werewolves are changing before the full moon and in day time. They are making deals with hunters and this town is 

like the only river in the middle of a dessert for some monsters. We need answers and if this kid can gives us the answers then I say yeah we should ask them. If he helps us catch 

the alpha then all the more plus because he might have more answers then some kid.” Sam leans over and grabs his bag to start rifling through. His hands close around Dad’s 

journal and he pulls it out. Placing the book on the table with a soft thunk. He turns carefully through it mindful of the pages till he gets to what he wants. “I did a little digging 

when you were in the shower back at the motel and I found this.” He points to a passage that is entitled ‘the French werewolf’

“The French werewolf?” Dean asks food spraying out of his mouth. Sam scowled and brushed crumbs off of the book. “Basically it confirms everything we already know about 

these werewolves. I always thought they weren’t real and that someone had made a mistake, but they are in here. I mean a shape shifter and a werewolf having kids? Dad 

encountered some about four years ago. They were terrorizing some farms up in Maine and he got a hold of the Alpha’s mate and barely made it out alive because of it.” Sam 

looks up at Dean. 

“Dean we would be playing god if we kidnapped this kid. Even more so than usual. The alpha and the pack adore the alpha mate. They are what keeps the pack together; they are 

like a bridge between the alpha and the pack. Plus he is also the Sheriff’s son I don’t feel like getting on the wrong side of the law again.” Dean doesn't say anything and keeps 

shoving fries in his mouth somehow managing to look pensive as he did so. 

“I think that I would like to sleep.”

“Dean.”

“Come on Sam we’ve been out and about almost all day let’s just go back to the motel, sleep, and deal with everything tomorrow.” Sam stabs his pasta maybe a little bit too 

aggressively refusing to admit that maybe Dean is right. Just this once though.

(l.l)(l.l)

Dean had managed to find what seemed to be the only oldies station in the town and it was already on the fifth repeat of a song, but Sam knew not to touch the dial on the radio. 

They sat in silence the radio and the noise from the car the only sound that could be heard. They drove through a stretch through the preserve on their way back to the motel. 

The thunderstorm seemed to be abating finally and Sam rolled his window and the after smell of rain rolled into the impala replacing the smell of the car. Sam resisted the urge to 

stick his head out the window like a dog. He settled for placing his elbow on the sill and leaning his head on his knuckles. “Roll the window will you? It is cold out there.”  
“Don’t be such a baby Dean it is still warm out there. Don’t tell me you are getting old?” Sam teased looking at his brother.  
“I may be older, but that does not mean I can’t still kick your ass.” Dean points his finger threatenly at him never taking his eyes of the road. Sam smiles and looks of the side just 

in time to see taillights blinking in the ditch. “Stop!” He yelps and Dean slams on the brakes. The tires sequel and they both slam forward from the sudden stop. “What?” Dean asks, 

but Sam is already out of the car and running back to where the car is. A fat greasy man is leaning against the car glaring at his cell phone. “Hey man you alright?” The man looked 

up from his phone. “What?”

“Your car it is in the ditch. Are you alright?” Sam asks again.

“Oh, yes I am fine.” He waved his hand flippantly.

“What happened?” Dean asked jogging up.

“Some bird thing swopped my car. I jerked the car and it slid off the road. I just can’t get out of the ditch.”

“Need a hand pushing it out?” The man just shrugged. Looking down at his phone again. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“I could use a hand. If you wouldn’t mind. Could do it myself, but I don’t want to pull a muscle ya know?” The man finally said. Dean shrugged his shoulders and Sam shrugged his 

shoulders back. The man got into his car and started it. Sam and Dean went to the back of the car and placed their hands on the trunk. “On the count of three push!” The man 

yelled. “One, two, three!” The man pressed down on the gas and Dean and Sam pushed. The tires spun and mud sprayed both of them on their legs, but the car moved nowhere. If 

only it seemed to go deeper into the mud. The man let of the gas and sighed. “Again?”

“Give it a go!” Sam yelled. The man pressed down on the pedal and Sam threw all his strength into pushing the car. He dug his feet into the ground and pushed. The car jerked 

forward and Sam immediately smacked into the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself ignoring the grimy cold mud. He glared at Dean who was doubled over laughing at him. 

His hair was plastered to his face, but he didn’t brush it away knowing that it would only make it worse. The man was out of the car chuckling too. Dean’s laughter was suddenly 

cut off by a loud wail. “The hell was that?” Dean asked. The wailing came again and all three men looked at each other. “Was that a baby?” The man asked.

“Nah couldn’t be. Could it?” Sam asked.

“Do people even leave babies in the woods now a days?” The man asked.

“Should we go see what it was?” Dean inquired. Suddenly something burst from the trees with a scream. Sam and Dean quickly threw themselves on the ground and Sam groaned 

inwardly at once again feeling the mud squish underneath him. The fat man let out a scream and Sam looked up to see some giant bird thing that had dug its talons into his 

shoulders and was trying to fly away with the man. The bird was easily the same size as a grown women and had the body of what looked like an owl, but had the face and hair of 

an old women. Her hair hung in greasy strands around her face and her beady eyes glared out from underneath it. She flexed her talons and screeched again batting her wings 

hard. The man screamed again and tried to twist out of her grip. Blood now stained his shirt where she had managed to dig her claws into him. Sweat was covering his face and it 

was quickly turning bright red. Sam looked around for something anything to help get the man away from whatever it was. His head whipped from side to side and he saw Dean 

scrambling to get up and most likely run to the impala to get a weapon out of the trunk. Abruptly the man let out a high-pitched shriek that ended abruptly. He looked up and 

almost vomited. The bird woman had ripped open his stomach and was swallowing his guts. He saw a rock that was close to him and getting onto his knees he heaved it as hard 

as he could. His aim struck true and the bird let go of the man. His triumph was lost however when the bird flew at him now. He scrambled back as fast as he could trusting Dean 

to give him a hand. Dean did not disappoint him and did an incredible football tackle into the bird woman. They both went down in a chaos of limbs and feathers. The bird let out 

a screech of anger as it managed to detangle itself from Dean and rose above all them; it glared down at both of them beating the air with its wings. It’s piercing yellow gaze 

pinned them where they stood. Suddenly the bird swooped down again and before they could react it latched its talons into Sam shoulders. He felt the piercing stabs as its talons 

sunk into his shoulders and he already felt the blood running down his shoulder. He let out a yell as his feet left the ground and he felt the talons lurch upward into his skin as the 

bird struggled still to get up higher into the air. His eyes watered and his stomached rolled. He knew he should do something, anything, but the pain was so intense so blindly in 

his shoulders that he could do nothing, but attempt not to cry. Barely aware of the wind that was whipping by him and the tree branches that hit his feet only aware of the jolting 

pain that was brought on every time that it happened. He was only aware of the fact that he was in pain and was being brought farther and farther from his brother and safety. 

(l.l) (l.l)

Oh, shit oh, shit oh, shit. Is Dean’s only thought process. Sweat is dripping down his back and going into his eyes making them sting. His whole body is shaking, but he can’t tell if 

it is from the length that he has run or if is due to the fact that his brother has just been kidnapped by some giant bird thing like the motherfucking flying monkeys in the 

goddamn wizard of oz. He stands there in the middle of the woods just panting with his hands on his knees. He had been running for at least twenty minutes now and he had lost 

the bird thing and his brother about ten minutes ago it did not matter though since it was his baby brother. He looked around him now and realizing that he had no clue where he 

was he cursed out loud. He twirled in a circle trying to remember where the direction he came from. Shrugging he just started walking in the opposite direction that he had been 

facing. He walked and he walked and he walked. Dean kept looking around for anything that looked familiar, but nothing did most likely because he was running in a blind panic. 

He had no clue what he was going to do. He had never in his life seen anything like that kind of creature before and he was not surprised. Everything in this town did not make 

sense. Dean needed someone who knew the area and had experience with dealing with this kind of thing. Suddenly the name popped into his head. He knew where he needed to go.


	6. We're going on a witch hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone pointed out that the format was funky and I hope that I fixed it!

He is frozen staring down the barrel of the pistol. His brain cannot even move past the tip of it to the angry man that is holding it. The question the man just asked barely registers in his mind. “What?” Stiles asks again never taking his eyes away from it. “Where. Is. The. Alpha.” The man speaks with his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Stiles opens his mouth to answer him, but to late Derek is already into the room a challenge roaring from his lips. With the lighting fast reflexes he turns and shoots Derek in the shoulder. Stiles lets out a yell and moves to run to Derek as he falls down to the ground with a loud thud. The man quickly points his gun at him though and he freezes halfway between moving and not moving. “All right. Now I want answers and we can do them the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the easier way. Less blood. What way do you want to do this?”  
“Easy way.” Stiles says angling himself so that he can see Derek who is already starting to sit up and yet still see the angry man with the gun. “Good. First of all what in the hell was that thing?”   
“We don’t know,” Derek growls, “that is why we are not chasing after.” The man scowls.   
“Why should I believe you?”  
“Do you honestly think we would leave that thing alive? It is obviously dangers. We protect this town that is our job.” Stiles cuts in.   
“See, that is another thing I don’t get about this place. Why would supernatural creatures protect a town from other supernatural creatures. If you guys were being territorial I would get. You things never seem to be in the same area as another thing.” Stiles can’t resist that and raises his hand.   
“I would just like to point out that I am not a thing, as you say, but am in fact a homo sapien. Full blooded, DNA coded human being.” Both Derek and the man just stare at him and he shifts a little. Honestly some people just don’t appreciate others attempts to lighten a very serious moment.   
“Anyway I need your help. My brother has been carried off by whatever the hell that monster is right after ripping someone’s guts out like he was made of paper. I need you to track that thing down and help me kill it and maybe I won’t shoot all of you werewolves.” Angry man states. Derek crosses his arms and scowls at him. “Why should we help you? Killing you would just be easier.”  
“Because if you don’t I swear to god human or not I will shoot this kid.”  
Goddammit.   
(l.l)(l.l)  
“Harpy?”  
“No.”   
“Lilitu?”   
“No.”   
“Siren?”  
“No?”   
“Kinnara?”  
“Defiantly not.”   
“Sirin?” Stiles perks up from the corner where he has been stashed at the pause it takes the man, Dean is his name, pauses instead of the instant no that he has been spewing out. He is frowning at the bestiary that is laid out on the table in the loft. It is just him, Derek, Dean, and Boyd in side of the loft. Everyone one else was out in the woods attempting to either sniff out the monster or Sam himself. Stiles was put in the corner of to the side, but still within shooting distance of the hunter who had his pistol out held loosely in his hand even as they flipped through the book. Slowly Dean shakes his head. “No, that isn’t it either. They body is right, but the head isn’t. She had a beak for a mouth.” Stiles sighs and shakes his head. Idiots. They had narrowed the search down so far that they only used one thing to describe the animal. Person. Creature. Thing. Whatever. Stiles rolls his eyes as Dean slams his hands on the table. “None of this are it! How hard can it be to find one single thing in a book that is fucking indexed!!” He yells. All three of them stare at him while he glares back at them. “Is there anything else that you can think of that would make it stand out more?” Boyd asks and Stiles gives thanks to whatever being or DNA code gave him the brains to ask that question. Dean nodded. “There was something odd right before the bird attacked. We thought we heard a baby crying.” Stiles’ mind started whirring. Baby crying, where had he heard that before? “I think I know what it is!” He jumps up from his spot and runs over and slides the last few inches, because hello if you can slide on the floor you take every chance you get to slide on the floor. He pulls the book over to him and flips the pages to the one he wants. “Ha! Here we go is this it?” He jabs his finger on the picture and looks over at Dean who is staring at the picture hard. “Yes,” He says finally, “that is the monster.”  
“What is it?” Boyd asks.   
“La Lechusa or the witch bird.” Derek reads out loud. “I’ve never heard of it either how did you know what it was Stiles?”  
“I’ve got a good memory.”   
“Okay, that is great and all, but how does that help me find my brother? We need to know how to kill it. It already ripped open a man’s chest and swallowed his guts.” Dean interrupts. Stiles skims through the page looking for anything about it.   
“Alright what the bestiary says is this on how to get drive it of prayer, tying seven knots into a piece of string or a rope, hiring a good witch or curandera, salt, and finally, blasting the creature with a shotgun while she has taken the form of a bird is the only way to kill it. Some legends say that the gun must be loaded with bullets that have a cross engraved into the bullet's head. That is all it says about it.”   
“What kind of supernatural creature is it anyway? It wasn’t under the part human part animal part of the book.” Boyd questions.  
“It is a witch that is why. Technically she is a witch that has returned from the grave or a, she is a woman that has sold her soul to the Devil in order to gain supernatural powers.” Derek answers as his eyes still skim the paper. Stiles groans. “I hate witches.”  
“They just spew their body parts all over don’t they?” Dean says.   
“I know right?” Stiles grins at him and whoa hey are they bonding? Bonding is good. That means he will be less likely to kill them once this horrible ordeal is over and maybe they’ll even babysit the town for a week or two because Stiles could really use a vaccination. “We need a plan. Obviously our claws and teeth won’t work on her and Stile you and Deaton have not gotten very far on your training have you?” Derek inquires. Stiles shakes his head. “No, we’ve only covered the basics. We could go to the station to get guns, but dad was actually going to go home tonight so there isn’t a way to sneak them out without anyone seeing them an wondering what we are doing.”  
“What about in the trunk? Do we have any in there?” Boyd speaks. Derek shook his head. “No, there is only two in there. Not enough for everyone.” Dean clears his throat and they all look at him. To be truthful they had forgotten that he was there.   
“As interesting as it is to watch you guys, know thy enemy and all that, but we have our own trunk that I think will suite our needs just fine.”  
(l.l)(l.l)  
Stiles gaps at what is in front of him. If he was crazier than he was then he would be the world’s happiest person ever. As it was what he saw just made him sad. What kind of life did these men lead that they would need an arsenal of weapons in the back of a trunk of a car that Stiles has a feeling might be the only permanent ‘home’ that they knew. Somewhere along the lines of destiny something went wrong. “Wow.” He breaths out and out of the corner of his eye he sees Boyd nodded in agreement and Derek do that mouth thingy where he is not happy with something, but does not want to show the world that he has emotions. Stiles finds it adorable sometimes. “Impressive aye?” Dean says pulling stuff out of the trunk and handing it to the three of them. Dean hands him a gun and Stiles knows enough to see it was a modified .22 Winchester shotgun. “Your last name is Winchester right?” He asks. Dean nods passing another gun to Derek. “What of it?”   
“Nothing never mind. It is just kind of funny that your last name is Winchester and you own what looks like many Winchesters.” Everybody looks at him and he shrugs. Well, he thought it was funny. He grabs the gun that is passed to him with his other free hand. Once everyone has two in guns Dean gives them a scrutinizing look. “Do you all know how to work one of these things? Cause there is more to it than just pointing the end that has a hole in it and pulling the trigger.” Boyd shakes his head and Deans walks over to give him a crash course in shot the bad guys not the good guys 101. Derek slides up to Stiles and he leans into the heat of werewolf. The air had a slight nip to it and he regretted not grabbing his jacket on the way out the door. Though he did have a gun pointed at him at that time.   
"Is this a good idea?" Derek whispers in his ear. Stile shivers at the breath ghosting his ear and turns to look him in the eye. "What having a hunter who is part of a duo who are just as deadly if not more than Henry Lee Lucas and Ottis Toole? Yeah, this is the most brilliant idea that we have ever had." His voice dry with sarcasm. Derek grunts, but does not say anything his eyes trained on his beta and the hunter. "What should we do? This could be a trap." Stiles whispers. Derek shakes his head. "He wasn't lying."   
“About?”  
“His brother being taken by that lecsaza or whatever it is called.”  
“La Lechusa. And what about the other part? The maybe not killing us after this all done.” Stiles whispers furiously his eyes darting to Dean and Boyd and sees that Boyd now has the gun to his shoulder and Dean is standing by him pointing down the barrel. “That he was also telling the truth about.”  
“If we even get out of this alive.” Stiles mummers. Derek hums. “We will. We always do.” They were silent just staring at Boyd and Dean as they finish up their quick lesson. “Right,” Dean says wandering over with Boyd, “that is taken care of. Now what?”   
“We could start to drive out and head out in the direction that the bird started to head in. We already sent Scott, Erica, Issac, and Allison ahead to see if they could get any leads. We are just waiting to see if they call.”   
“Do you want to head out?” Boyd asks. Stiles and Derek look at each other and nod. Stiles fishes his car keys out of his back pocket and flashes his car keys at Boyd who nods. Derek turns and looks at Dean “You don’t mind driving alone do you? I just don’t feel like driving with someone who I am sure has killed a lot of innocent werewolves.” Derek grinned with a mean look on his face. Stiles bites his lips as Dean’s face tightness and he looked about ready to hurl punches at Derek. “Okay,” Boyd interrupters with huff, “Stiles? You ready to go?”   
“More than ready.” He twirled on his heels to march straight for his sweet, sweet Baby who never ever picked fights with crazy hunters who could kill them several different ways. Some people man. Or well werewolves. 

 

(l.l)(l.l)  
Slamming his door shut he gagged at the smell of blood and the gory sight that was intestine pulled out of a body and then scattered across a forest floor. Bugs had already started to cover the body and his skin had turned an ugly purple blue. “Ugh that is gross the thing I have ever seen.” Boyd groaned.   
“Grosser than that substitutes’ warty noise during math class that one time?” Stiles asks with a grin on his face attempting to ignore the fact that there is a goddamn body over there.   
“Ugh that thing? Yeah I thought it was a fake one at first it was so ugly.”   
“And the teeth! Man those things were so yellow.”  
“Remember that hair thing she did!”   
“Oh, yeah she looked like some ex-meth head!”   
“Stiles, Boyd focus please.” Derek snaps. Stiles felt the twinge of hurt that came with that. He looked at the ground and bite his lip. Before things can turn more awkward then they already were Derek’s phone rang. “Go.” He stood silent and listened for a little bit before hanging up. “We’ve found the place. We need to get to the caves on the cliffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Henry Lee Lucas and Ottis Toole:   
> http://voices.yahoo.com/two-road-serial-killers-henry-lee-lucas-ottis-1811693.html  
> And of course our monster of this story:   
> http://demonhunterscompendium.blogspot.com/2012/07/la-lechuza-witch-bird.html
> 
> I shall be back next week!


	7. On the hunt for a Sam

The world was spinning. Either that or he was. Using his arms he pushed himself up ignoring the trembling in his arms. The shooting pain in his shoulders had dulled

to an ache and his brain supplied the answer. Adrenalin. Looking down at his shirt he added another reason. Blood loss. He groaned out loud and then regretted it

when it made his head ache. Slowly he looked around. What little light there was showed a dark cave full of twigs and sticks. There was a rotten stench in the air that

suggested that maybe there was something else more foul living in the cave and Sam was relieved that whatever it was not also in the cave with him at the moment.

He shivered and a thought passed his mind that this was California and that he should not be shivering even at night. He stumbled to the mouth of the cave tripping

over something on his way there and he ignored that clunking sound that it made and the white that was reflected off by the moon. He grabbed a root that was

dangling from the edge of the roof and ignoring the roughness of it he leaned out to see where he was exactly. "Motherfuck." Burst out of his lips. The cave opened

out into a sheer cliff that dropped down onto a riverbank with a small river that meandered through it. No doubt with time and concentration he could scale either his

way down or up, but now with his bloodless and his shoulders having just been recently priced by no doubt dirty talons he would fall strait down to his, hopefully,

painless death. He let go of the root that he had been using to support him and sunk to the ground his back scraping against the cave wall. Ow. He thought. That hurt

more than it should have. He twisted around winching as the movement jostled his shoulders, but focused on the task at hand. Surviving first, giving to pain later on.

The rocks that had been digging into his back on the way down were rough and some even were pointed and sharp. They looked odd as if someone was trying to

create a statue or some other work of art, but had no talent or were just trying to recreate a Picasso. Sam wiggled at one of the pointer pieces of stone and it started

to break away. He wiggled it harder and slowly bits and pieces slowly began to drift off into the air and the segment broke away from the wall. Sam grinned. Why he

did not know only that this felt like this was time that he should be grinning. If he was very careful maybe he could shape the tip of the stone that was in his hand to

something a bit sharper. Though it would most likely not kill the thing that abducted him it would no doubt by him a minute or two of a head start and he knew that in

this business even a few seconds could tip the scales into anyone's direction. Sam brought a side of the stone to the cave wall and began to saw it back and forth

ignoring the ugly scraping sound that was created and the small stone particles that rained down upon his hand like a little army attacking a barricaded city. The wind

started to howl outside and stirring up dust inside of the cave. Sam took a deep inhale of the fresh air that was brought in by it. He flipped the stone over and began

to start to file the other side. While filing away his mind whirled with thoughts as to how he could get out. He knew that his shoulders were not bleeding more, but he

knew that he would need to wrap his shoulders before he could began either his assent or dissent to his much wanted freedom. After finishing filing away at the stone

and testing its sharpness and despite knowing it would be pointless he still dug around in his pockets for his phone or even his backup phone in his boot and not

finding none he stumbled over to the nest to check to see if they might have fallen out into the nest. Filling away the fact that both were both missing he knew he was

dealing with a creature that had an above average intelligence than just typical intelligence. Sighing he knew he need to do something to gain someone's attention

though it most likely be Dean who he hoped was at least close to where he was. Pulling gently at the sleeves of his jacket Sam tugged it off and looking around found

a long enough stick and threading it through the right sleeve of the jacket Sam wandered over back over to the mouth of the cave. He laid the stick on the ground

and piled rocks on top of the stick to keep it from falling of the ledge from the weight of the jacket. Hopefully someone would notice a leather jacket seemingly

floating in the air. Doubt gnawed in his mind about someone being out so late and so near to cliffs, but he squashed it saying that Dean would see it. He stumbled

over to a crevice close to the entrance and leaned against the wall clutching his stone weapon in his hand. Sam stared at his hands barely recognizing his unusually

pale hands. He frowned. This was important and he knew it. Something was telling him that this was a problem a very serious problem. He could not think of anything

except for the fact that his eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier. His head dropped onto his head and he faded off with the thought. Just five minutes.

(l.l)(l.l)

Dean tried not to let his heart race faster than he already knew it was. He was surrounded by werewolves. A whole mother fucking pack of them. He tried not to let

his nervous, his shifty eyes, or the way he held his hand close to where he kept his gun to obvious. By the way that Derek's eyes remained trained on him and the

way he kept the teens farther away from him suggested that Dean was not being as subtle as he could. Shinning his flashlight closer to the ground he groaned

internally at the weak beam that shone from it. Scowling he shoot a glare at Stiles who had grabbed his old flashlight from his hands and shoved this one along with

yelling. "Light! Light! We'll be giving the crazy with a landing strip that thing." Apparently this made sense to everyone else, but all of them minus he and Stiles were

werewolves who could see in the dark. And could become Ninjas too. The only sounds that could be heard in the dark were the crickets and the human's footsteps.

Checking to make sure that everyone was not too far behind he noticed that that two of the werewolves, Issac and Erica, were standing near the edge of a cliff

looking down. They stood there longer than normal before Issac turned and mentioned with one of his arms in a come-here gesture. Dean jogged over to where

everybody was gathering to look at what they spotted.

"What is it?" Dean demanded.

"I see something down here, but it is odd. It is just kind of flapping in the wind." Erica said. Dean scowled down at the ravine. All he saw was dark and more dark.

Boyd pointed somewhere down to the left. "Right there. Something is sticking out of the side of the ravine. It keeps swaying in the wind, but right now in this light it is

too dark to really see what it is. Someone needs to go down to see it clearer. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Dean volunteered right away.

"No, you won't be able to do it. It so far down that it would take ages to get down there and then back up," Derek spoke up, "Scott or Erica you should go down, both

of you have the most experience with rock climbing one of you should go down. Plus if they fall there is a better chance they will survive the fall."

"Thanks Derek." Scott snarked. Dean looked at the two teenagers, both of which just shrugged at each other both seeming unwanting to go down the sheer cliff wall.

"Rock paper scissors." Stiles declared. Both teens rolled their eyes, but willing did as commanded. Erica won and Scott sighed and got ready to begin his dissent.

Everybody stood there silently waiting there for Scott's information.

"It is a jacket!" He yelled up. Dean practically through himself ear the edge of the cliff.

"What does it look like?!" A short pause than.

"Leather! Soft brown leather like it has been well used, but it's been torn in the shoulders and there is blood on it!"

"That is it! That is Sammy's jacket. We've found him."

(l.l)(l.l)


	8. They go on a hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully all format issues have been fixed as I have, thankfully, been informed that they are still happening. Also next weeks chapter is going to be the last! Maybe. Most Likely. And there is still lots of time for DEATH. Daddaaaaa. Random thing here if you guys have never seen Whale Rider you should totally see it and tell me how you think it should have ended.

What followed this statement was a mass scrambling of garbled information and Erica sprinting off into the woods and to their cars to find some rope. Stiles grasped Scotts’ hand when it appeared over the ledge and hauled him up. Dean was kneeling at the edge of the cliff as if this would give him the ability to fly down into the cave and get to his brother faster.   
“What was down there?” Derek appeared by Stiles and Scotts side.   
“There is a hole in the side of the cliff. That is where the jacket was hanging out off. He did not answer when I called or I did not hear him. So that could mean a number of things.”  
“What do you mean a number of things?” Dean scrambled up off his knees and hurried over. Stiles turned and looked him.   
“He is dead, knocked out, or has an inability to respond to us. Or Scott is deaf.”   
“Most likely one of the former.” Boyd smiled grimily. Dean stared at them mouth agape.   
“You guys are insane.” He finally said.   
“Aren’t you?” Derek questioned, “You gave up a normal life to haunt supernatural creatures that have the ability to kill you or seriously maim you. Anybody has to be at least slightly crazy to deal with everything that we go through in an average month. It is how we stay somewhat sane oddly enough.”   
“As riveting as this discussion is about craziness we need a plan on how to get short stack’s brother out of the cave without us losing our lives or killing him if he is not already dead.” Stiles sighed at Issac’s oh so optimistic comment. Derek turned to Scott. “Could you make it all the way down into the cave?” He asked. Scott shrugged. “Probably. It would take some maneuvering, but I should be able to get all the way down into it.”  
“Good. I want you to head down there now and see if Sam is alive.” Scott nodded and headed back to the edge of the cliff. Everybody, even Dean, turned and looked back at Derek after Scott disappeared over the edge of the cliff. “All we need to do is wait for Erica to come back with the rope and then we will all help hold on to it so that if we need to lift Sam up the cliff we have the power to do so is that understood?” Everybody mumbled out their agreements. “Stiles I want you to stay back alright?” Stiles’ head snapped over to Derek. “What why?”  
“Because…” He trailed off and looked at everyone else. Dean put his hands up in an I’m-out kind of gesture and the other teens walked a short distance away. Stiles turned his glare on Derek who sighed. “Look, I just want you to stay back since it is going to be hard enough worrying about how to get a six foot four, at least two hundred pound male up the side of some cliff with a rope, a hunter who is most likely going to shoot all of us once he has his brother safely back up, and some flesh eating monster on the loss. I need someone who can stay back who I know will have our backs.” Derek finished his sentence with a huff. Stiles just stared at him and could not bite back what he wanted to say.   
“Did that take a lot of effort stringing that paragraph together?”   
“Stiles.” Derek growled.   
“Yes, yes alright I will stay back and shoot anyone who tries to mess with your pretty face.” Stiles waved his hand flippantly and Derek scowled deeper. Stiles just grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before flouncing off towards everyone else. Clapping his hands together he summoned their attentions to him like some cult leader. He should start a cult they could worship cheese or something. Slapping himself mentally he attempted to focus on the task at hand not plan his cheese worshiping cult.  
“Right. When Erica gets back we are all holding onto the rope from shortest to tallest. It is not going to reach all the way down so Scott is going to need to help Sam the rest of the way.” Here he paused and leaned over and spoke in a louder voice. “You here that?” Stiles looked down at Scott who made an okay symbol with his one hand before quickly placing it back onto the face of the cliff. “Super. Boyd and Dean you are most likely are the strongest ones here so you to should become really good friends really fast as you’ll be pretty close to each other really fast.” Both Boyd and Dean glared at each other from across the division that was their group and Dean. Issac put his head up. “Erica is coming.” They turned and waited and a minute or two later Erica came stumbling in through the trees, threw the rope at their feet, muttered a ‘fuck yeah’, and promptly flopped down onto the ground panting. Stiles smothered a laugh at her behavior as Issac grabbed the rope up from the ground and passed it to Boyd. Untangling it he passed an end to Dean and then threw it over the edge. Stiles peaked over the edge to see how far it reached down. He groaned at the sight.   
“It doesn’t go down far enough.” Derek sighed.   
“Do not tell me I ran all that way for fucking nothing.” Erica growled. Everybody decided that it would be safer not to answer her. “Scott!” Stiles called down. “Can you see the rope?” A faint no was heard from below them. Dean sighed “Now what?” The silence was smothering and Stiles wanted to blurt something out just to break it. “What if…” Issac trailed off when everyone looked at him.   
“Go on.” Encouraged him.   
“Well, the cave is closer to the ground right? So what if we threw the rope down to Scott and he can tie the rope somewhere in the cave and help Sam down from there.”   
“That is a great idea Issac! Scott did you hear that?” Stiles yelled over the ledge.   
“Yeah man!”   
“Great!” Stiles yanked the rope out of Dean’s and Boyd’s hands and tossed it over the ledge. “Stiles!” Everyone yelled.   
“What? I have a test in calc tomorrow I want to go home and sleep.”   
“It is cool guys I got it!” Scott yelled up showing the rope in his left hand. Stiles pointed down grinning.   
“See all cool right?” Derek sighed, Boyd rolled his eyes, Dean glared, and Issac tried to look like he was not grinning at Stiles’ actions. Erica did nothing to mask her slightly hysterical giggling from where she still lay on the ground. “Should we head down to meet them?” Dean asks. All the werewolves and Stiles look at Dean awaiting his opinion. Derek’s eyes meet Stiles and he cocked his head a silent question meaning yes or no that they had by now mastered. Stiles itched his nose. Yes. Derek turned and looked at the hunter and just nodded. Dean promptly turned around and started speed walking down the trail. “Erica. Up.” Derek said. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Stiles eyes meet Boyd’s and Stiles jerked his head in her direction. Boyd sighed, but went over to his girlfriend, picked her up, and then slung her over his shoulders. “Nice butt.” Was all she said giving it a tap with her hand. “And it is mine all mine!” She sang.   
“Erica please.” Derek pleaded with a pained look on his face. Stiles and Issac both grinned to each other as Erica’s voice became softer and she just whispered “mine” over and over. “If Gollum over there is done petting the precious I would like to get to the bottom of this cliff sometime soon.” Dean snarled from up ahead. “Touchy.” Stiles says. Derek grips him in a gentle headlock and pulls him along.   
(l.l)(l.l)  
“96 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall!” Stiles silently sang the go to song for long boring treks as this one was starting to turn out to be. Sadly his song was cut off as his foot slide out from underneath him on the rocky terrain. He fell on top of Derek who gently righted him back up and Stiles did not coop a feel. No he did not. That look Derek gave him meant nothing. He half slid half fell the rest of the way down to the next ledge that Derek had just vacated. The stone crumbled underneath his feet and he fell down hard onto his butt with an oomph. Sighing he pushed himself back up ignoring the pain that was now shooting up his tail bone and the hysterical voice screaming that his tail bone was broken. “Alright?” Derek asked softly. Stiles just nodded.   
“Come on. Hurry it up.” Dean glared at them both. Erica appeared next to them scowl on her face.   
“I am really starting to dislike this guy. Yeah, I get that it is his brother, but really putting everyone’s lives at risk even his owns to save him? Kinda self-destructive. I hope you guys don’t do that for me.”   
“No, we leave you to rot. You just seem to keep showing back up.” Issac said slipping past them.   
“Haha fuck you.” Erica snarled.   
“It is okay love I’ll come save you if you ever need me to.” Boyd said giving Erica on a kiss on the check. Erica tried to look angry, but failed when her usually not lovey dovey in public boyfriend was sweet. Issac made gagging noises, but when Dean outright snarled at them. Derek frowned at him. “I would appreciate it if you stopped that. Keep in mind that they are only teenagers.” Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but shut it with a click when Dean whirled and stormed towards them.  
“My brother is trapped in some cave and is probably bleeding to death with one your werewolves who could kill him and run off. You all could be planning on killing me right now and would be defenseless to stop you! He is the only thing that I have left and I don’t want to lose him.” Derek crossed his arms and his expression hardened.   
“So?” He asked coldly. Dean jerked back in shock.  
“So what?”  
“So why should we care? We do not know him or you. Both of you are hunters and we have not seen the kindness of any hunters. We may have a standing treaty with the hunters in this town, but it is like America and the Soviet Union during the Cold War. From where I stand two less hunters would do the world a better place. I can smell the blood on your hands. They will never be clean.” Stiles held his breath after Derek spoke. He had never heard Derek speak so coldly before and he wondered if he really felt like this or if it was the worry that was making him speak like this and this was just his attempt at dodging his emotions. Stiles hesitantly reached out to lay his hand on Derek’s back when he saw that he was trembling slightly. The sound screech of what could only be the Lechusa made him jerk his hand back. Erica summed up his thoughts perfectly with “Fucking really!?”


	9. The case comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow I was actually serious for once when I said this was the end...wowzers

Sam dreamed he was on a boat. The boat was rocking back and forth about to be eaten by a giant fish. He was running around his boat throwing pomegranates at the fish. “Go away!” He screamed. The fish gulped open his mouth and gurgled something out. The fish was coming closer and closer till the mouth swallowed his boat. Sam screamed as he disappeared down into the deep gullet of the fish. It got darker and smeller the further down he and the boat went. Suddenly his boat slammed into the side of the fish’s throat with an almighty sqluesh. The sides of the throat heaved and with a swirling of mucky water Sam was hurdled back into the daylight. It was getting brighter and brighter as Sam was thrown out of the fish's mouth, dream, and back into the waking world. The rocking of the boat came from him being shaken back and forth. Dimly he was aware of someone saying something.   
"Mr. Winchester. Mr. Winchester you have to get up. Oh, please get up. I can't tell if you are awake or not with that heartbeat of yours." Sam blinked his eyes a few times before his brain put the images together and the pictures were sent to a different part of it for him to gather what it was going on. A young teen was kneeling in front of him. His brown eyes were pinched together and his black eyebrows were drawn together like one giant caterpillar. Sam felt the heavy pressure of the teen’s hands on the uninjured part of his arms and he realized that he had been the one shaking him.   
"Who r'you?" Sam slurred together refusing to rub the griminess from eyes as that would only aggravate his wounds.   
"Oh, good you are not dead. I'm part of the werewolf pack. Your brother enlisted our help to find you."  
“Dean? Asked help from werewolves?” For some reason that sentence did not make sense to Sam. Maybe it was from Dean’s extreme hatred for any supernatural creature. Except for when it suited him.   
“Yeah, we found it hard that a hunter would be asking help from us. Argents I get since we have a standing treaty with them. But you guys I do not get. Anyway we need to get you out of here before the lechusa gets back here.” The kid said. Sam thought his name was Scott. He watched him grab onto a rope and tie it around a rock.   
“What are you doing?” Sam asked struggling to get up. He let his rock weapon fall down to the ground with a clatter. Scott gave him a look.   
“Helping you get out of here what does it look like? If you think you can climb out of here with those wounds you are either very stupid or a very good free rock climber.” Scott snarked. Sam shook his head like a wet sheepdog. “Why then. I mean you could leave me here and say I died. It wouldn’t be hard to pull off. By the time Dean could climb down here I’m sure I will actually be died.” Sam spoke quietly not able to conjure the energy to speak louder.   
“What kind of person do you think I am?” Scott glared at him and Sam immediately tried to back track realizing that he had made a mistake.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you it’s just that well- I mean- ah fuck.” Sam groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Scott snorted and yanked on the rope tying a knot in it. “Just come here.” Sam shuffled over to the teen and stood waiting for instructions. Scott looped the end of the rope into a large hole and Sam had the brief thought that it looked like a hangman’s noose, but bigger.   
“Okay,” started Scott, “You are going to sit in the lope and then I am going to lower you down to the ground. From there you should have enough distance to jump down the rest of the way without killing or injuring yourself. Though just don’t hit your shoulders otherwise you will bleed out before we can get you some serious help. We might actually get to take someone to the hospital this time!” He sounded way too excited for that.   
“This time?” Sam questioned. Scott grinned and said. “In you go.” Sam picked the lope up and brought it over his head winching at the pull that occurred in his shoulders. Scott nodded in approval.   
“Okay now start walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff.” Sam felt panic flash through his mind.   
“Backwards?”   
“If this works you’ll just sit on the lope and I can lower you down without putting stress on your shoulders.”  
“If this works? What if you cannot lower me down?” Sam knew he was starting to panic as he felt his heart to race.   
“Dude, I’m a werewolf.” As if that was reassuring Sam grumbled in his head. Slowly he walked towards the edge his head turned to see where he was going so he did not just walk over the edge and slip from his noose that reminded him of death, but was actually his life line. Irony there. He was sure that if was a character book the author would either be cackling madly at what would be happening next or debating it still. His mind snapped back to attention as he felt the edge of his foot meet the edge. Slowly he brought his foo to the outside and braced with his legs so that his butt was pressing against the rope. Sam had a brief nightmare of the rope snapping and him pin-willing to his death below. Scott’s voice brought him back with a soft spoken. “Good. Good. Now just go carefully down inch by inch.” Slowly Sam moved his feet down still bracing against the cliff till he was all the past the opening and staring at the cliff wall. It was very boring to be truthful. Scott yelled down to him. “Now, take your feet off the cliff and I am going to start lowering you down.” Hesitantly he stopped bracing his legs and slowly he swung to cliff face. He braced for impact and the most likely jarring pain it would bring. But he twisted in the air and his back just bumped lightly against the cliff face. He felt himself start to be lowered and he looked down to see the ground steadily approaching. He tried not to grin at the fact. The ground kept getting closer and closer till the rope finally stopped three maybe four feet from the ground. He looked up to see Scott standing at the very edge of the cliff the rope barely in his hands. Sam looked down at the ground and sighed. Some day he would actually have a normal life even he was bored to death doing it. He wiggled closer and so that he was barely balancing on the rope. Taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage he fell from the safety of his rope. Hitting the ground his knees buckled beneath him and his butt hit the ground. Sitting there he had the sound thought that they had actually did it. Looking up with a grin on his face he let out a laugh. Scott grabbed onto the rope and slid all the way down. He landed next to Sam on the ground and shook his hands out with a grimace on his face. The quick flapping barely gave Sam enough to see the red hands slowly fade back to their dark colour. Envy flashed through him, but he quickly stamped it down with the reminder that his healing powers came with a darker, furrier downside too. Scott helped him to his feet and Sam leaned on him for support finding that most of his energy was quickly draining and he realized that his adrenaline was fading.  
“We have to find the others. They should be here by now and we have to get you to the hospital before you die from blood loss or go into shock. None of which I want to deal with.” Scott grumbled. Sam just made a noise and closed his eyes. He was becoming sleepy again.   
(l.l)(l.l)  
“Sam! Sammmy!! Come on baby bro wake up.” Sam groaned and rolled his head to the side when he felt something pat it.   
“There you go buddy wakey wakey eggs and bacon. We have to get out of here while that Witch Bird is distracted.” Sam opened his eyes to see Dean above him. His brother had dirt, grime, sweat, and several cuts littering his face. He heard a screech from behind his shoulder and someone yell something out along with a blast from a shot gun. “Goddammit! Scott Erica make that thing stay in one place!”   
“We are trying Stiles!” A female yelled back. Another blast of gunfire along with an angry screech from the bird. “Let’s go.” Dean said and hauled him to his feet. Sam could now see the chaos that was going on the worn path behind them. One teen was laying on the ground with blood splattered all over his chest while the dark skinned teen was kneeling beside him hands holding him down as he jerked up and down. The tan skinned man and a pale freckled teenager both stood with guns to their shoulders aimed at the ugly creature from before. Two teens darted below it jumping up at it trying to scratch it with their claws, but the creature kept managing to remain just out of reach of them. They were clearly struggling and Sam turned and looked at Dean. “Why aren’t you helping them Dean?” Dean got an offended look on his face.   
“You are my brother.” Was all he said.  
“They helped us!” Sam countered.  
“They are werewolves!”  
“They are still kids! They gave up their normal lives for this. Don't you wish we could have had a normal life?” Sam spoke angrily. Dean sighed, looked back at the group as the pale teen shoot again, but missed. The dark man took a shot just as the blonde girl leaped into the air. Bullet and girl meet in the air and she fell to the ground with a shriek. “Erica!” The dark teen yelled. But she waved her hand at him her other one grasping her stomach and got back to her feet. “Help them Dean. Please.” Sam sighed. Dean looked at him and then back at them. He hung his head and sighed. Pulling his gun out of his jacket Dean stood up. He took his stance and took careful aim and fired. Dean’s aim was true and the hit the bird square in its chest and it feel with a thump to the ground. The silence was deafening till Scott said. “It’s dead. We’ve won.”   
(l.l)(l.l)  
Several days, many bandages, tons of unanswerable questions, a good amount of drugs, and one pseudonym later Dean and Sam were more than ready to hit the road once again. The werewolf pack were either kind enough to say goodbye or just wanted to make sure that they were actually to make sure they were actually leaving. Sam clasped hands with Scott and both gave each other a pat on the back. Dean stood by his side of the impala just giving nods at everyone. “You need anything you just call okay?” Sam asked. Scott grinned and Stiles flashed them Dad’s journal that Sam had given them when he saw all their scattered books. “I think we are covered.”   
“Call anyway. I think Dean needs reminding sometimes that just because we haunt evil things doesn’t mean that they all are evil.” Sam said. Derek spoke with a quirk to his lips. “I guess you could say we aren’t what we seem.”   
“No I guess this time things weren’t what they seemed.” Sam waved good bye one last time a got into the impala. Slamming the door shut he looked over his brother who passed him something printed off.   
“We are going here because I think I do remember saying when we picked this stupid case no witches. This time I know that it is not a witch.” Sam flipped through it and just nodded. Dean roared off onto their next stop and Sam settled in for the ride. Despite what he said before he knew he could never give up this life and catching site of the shrinking pack in the rearview mirror he had the thought that neither could they.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be up sometime next week and there will be Stiles! Just to let everyone know comments and thoughts will feed the author and given thought as to what was said flames or anything similar will be laughed at and thrown away.


End file.
